The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device, and an electronic device that make emission light on a screen generated by external light reflection less visible.
Generally, in a liquid crystal display device, a frame portion (dummy pixel portion) and the top part of a wiring portion within an effective pixel portion are covered with light-shielding layers (each of which is, for example, made of a carbon material, etc.) to prevent external light from being reflected (referred to as black light shielding). Since the material of the light-shielding layer has low resistance, charges enter pixels when all of the light-shielding layers are connected to each other, and the pixels of the effective pixel portion undesirably become bright even when the pixels are in a black display state.
As a technology that suppresses the above-described phenomenon, there is disclosed a technology using crossed Nicols of polarizers (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-170134). However, the technology is not enough to prevent reflection of external light.
In addition, in order to suppress the charging, the light-shielding layer of the frame portion and the light-shielding layer of the top part of the wiring portion within the effective pixel portion are separated from each other at the outermost peripheral portion within the effective pixel portion.